merlins_tales_of_britanniafandomcom-20200215-history
Places
Castles: Castle of the Elms Islands: Towns: Lincoln Vertis placenames list a Amorave ariste Redoubted island Island that Floats Foul Heathen’s island Gay castle, thames (Glass Isle or the Black Isle, Treverain , Crystal Isle , Island of Glass ) (Glocedon) (Golden island, golden isle) (Green Island) (Huiscam) ( Island of joy/dry island) (Orcel) (Organia) ( Island of Plenty) (Rougemont , desert) (Strange Island,) (White Isle, in England) (Ystrad Tywi) Aber deu Cleddyf abian Abiron Forest of Adventures Adventurous land Aacena abanie Abbey of the Cross Abblasoure abendburg Aber Tywi Abererch Abiron Aboritum Acabalon, Ascalun, Cabalon, Catonais, Catonois, Cavalon, Cavillon, Escabalon, Escalon, Escarvalon, Escavellon, Eschavalon, Esquavalon, Kaerlyon, Karlyon, Kavillon, Quevalon, Scatanon, Ycastanon Acalone Accursed Cemetery Aclonde Acluz Acre Acusborg Adimpons Adulterers bridge Fountain of Adventures Adventurous Ford Aegelstrep Ægelesthrep affraudis Affraudis Affricke Aglonde Agned (or Breguion) /Bregion Agned, mount Agneon Agon Agremuntin Agrippe , ascalun Agrippe, Argippe Agrippe/Cologne Aifaies Ainsgalt Ajûne, Anjou Alain’s Pond Alarie Alarie Albarua Alderly Edge Alderly Edge Falls Aldework Aldredeslea Alemai(n)gne Alemaine, Alemeigne, Alemeine, Alemoigne Alemaine alenie Alenie Aleppo Alerîe Aleste Aleste Alexandria Alfain Aliene Alinge Alixandre alleyn Almain almarie alnwick Aloliqui Alte Montagne Alvergne/ Alverne Alverne island of Alverne, Effin Amalvi Amalvi Amantisin Amantisin Amaspartins amatiste Land of Amazons land of the Amazons ambaziae Ambe Amberval Ambiu Ambraye Ambrius Ambrosius court ambyganye Amesbury amilion Amilion Amincas Amint Amliu Amontsus Amorave Amorave Amorestus Amorous City Amorous Ford Amphibalus Church of Amphibalus Amrs grave Anbe Ancient Castle Ancient Chapel Ancisa Ancore andernantes Andredscaster Aneblayse Anferginam Anferre/Averre Angarde Chastel, -iaux, de l', Castel de la Garde, Chastel, -iaz, de la Garde Angen, agen Angers Angiers Angram Angus Angus Annuec Anoeth Anschouwe ansgiure Ansgiure Ansgoi Ansgoi, anjo, angau Antioc(h)e Antioch antipodes Antiufäis Antriadin Antwerp Apulias Aquileia Aquinparcorentin, Carantin aquitaine Arabia Aragon Aragon Aram Aram Aran Aravius /Mount Snowdon/Mount Ravinity arberth Archenfield Arclud Ardbie, arrabe ardie Arebech Arestel Arfderydd Argel Argentin argippe Arglud Argone, Argonne, Forest of argyll Argyngrog Arimacïa, Abaromacie, Arimathye, Arymathie, Arymathye, Barimacie, Barismachie, Beremathye Arimathia Arise Ariste, Ariste ,and the land of Amorave arlac Arles Armagnac Armagnae Armenia Armenia, hermenie, ermie, ermenie Armorica Armorica Aroel Aroie (ayrshire) arrage Arragon arragouce Arragûn Arramis Arras Arroux Arrow Arroy Forest of in Scotland. Probably Ayrshire , Plain of Adventures / Arroy, Plain of adventures Arsec Forest Arsonne arthur´s hunting lodge Arthur’s Bed Arthuret Arthurs Cave Arthurs hall Arthurs oven Arun Arundel Arwystli Fountain Aspetta Ventura Asse Assigarzionte Plain of Assorted Flowers Assulia Assurne Asterian Astolat Astor Astrake Astral Atalye Athean athens Atropfagente Aube Auçoir®e Auferre Aufrat Augut augut Aula aumarie Autecoine Autecoine, River Autice Autice/Altice/Mice Autun Auvere Auvergne Avalon, Avallon Avaricun Avarlan Avarlkan avaron Avendroin Avene Averre Averre, argentin Avoin Avrac Aylesford Aylesthorp Azagouc Azagouc, Azagoue b Babel Babiloin(n)e, Babilo(y)ne, Babyloine, Babyloyne Babylon, Babylonia Babylonia Bacino Bade Bade(s), Bace Badon/BaddonMount Badon/Badon Hill Badsey Island Baeumont Bagdad, Baldac Bahtarliez Baieiues Baladigan Castle of the Ball , Castle De La Pelote Ballon baltia Bangort, bangor Banzor Baradingan, Baradigan Barbarie/Berbana/Barbary Barbary Barbeflué,Barbeflued Barbigoel Bardsey island Barfleur Barhan Down Barlet Barnerot Baroh Barren wasteland Barren Wasteland Barrow Baruch Barut Bassa Bassas Bassas, Basse Gent Basse gent, bast Bast Bath Bath batingues Island of Battles Battles, Island of Bauborc Baudas, Bautiful Wilderness Bauttiganero Bayeux Bayonne Beacarn Beafontane Bealzenan Castle of the Beards bearn Bearosche Beas-an-Korcha Lake of the Beast. Beaumont Beauregard, Castle Bauregard, beauregarde beaurepaire Beaurepaire Beautiful Forest/Beforet/Beautiful Wood Island of Beautiful Maidens Beautiful Wilderness Beautiful Forest, Belamunt Beauvais Becleus Bedegraine Bedegraine /Sherwood Forest?/forest of Rockingham Bedigan beearn Beforet Bel Brullet Bel Encumbre Belakun Belakun Belamunt Belande/Orlende Belfortemunt Belgoliot Belle Regard, Castle , Bellegarde Castle (or the White Fortress), Belregarde Bellic Beloe, Bellóe Belrapeire Belyal Mont bems-on-korcha Benewic, Benuïc, Beruïch Benoic Beoetia, Beotia Berenton Berri, Land laid Waste Berry Bertaine, bretanie, bertane Besençun Bessille Bestelais Bestoc Bethany Bethany Bethleem, Belïant bethsaida Betica Betica , Orberica Betina / Betinu Biaumont Biauvez, Biavais Bielmanoir , Bigame Bigen binchester Birdswald Birinz Bithynia Bithynia, bitine Black Chapel forest near the Black Chapel Black chapel la Noire C(h)apele Black Cross Black forest Black forest Black Forest Black Hand Black Island, Island of glass Black Isles Black Isles Black Isles Black Knight Fountain of the Black Men’s Plains Black Mountain Black mountain la Noire Monta(i)gne Black Rock Castle Black Thorn Black Valley Blaives Blakamannavellir/Blackmansvale, Blakestan, Blakestone blamoures castle Blamyre Valley Blanche Citém, la Blance Cité Blanche land, Blankelande, White Land Blandes Mores, Blanches Mores Blankiflurs castle Blanquemore Valley Blay Blaz Blemunzin Bleodas, bleodas, Candaf bligh Blois Ford of blood Blossoming Valley Blue Forest Blymurzin Boetia, boece, boeotia Bofais Bofoi(s), le , le Boffoi, le Bouffoi, le Boufois Hohe bois Boloan, Baloan, Bodloan Boloigne, Buluingne, Boulogne Bonivent, Bonivant Boraine Bordaeux, Bordeaux bordeaux Borderland Castle borderlands bosherston Bouderisborg Bougriem bougourie Boulogne Bourges Bouron, Beron Bovaine Bovaine Bower of Bliss Castle of Boys Brabant Forest of Brambles brandigan Brandigan Brandigan Lake Forest of Brandigan Brandis, Brandiz Brangoires castle Branlant Branlant, Bralant, Branclant, Branslant, Brelant, Brenlant Brattice Breckham Brecknock Bredigan Brefeny, Brefery, Brefeni Bregion, Breguion, Breguoin , breguin, breguion Bregomion bremetennacum Brendan Church Brent Knoll Bretheam Brevigariez Brice Bridge of the Giant Bridge of the Needle Bright Fountain Brillande Brioda Brion Castzle Briont Briosque Briosque lake of /Lake of Diana Briosque Forest of Bristol Brittany Brobarz Brocaire Broceliande/BriziljanBrizeljan Brochefort Broches Brown Rock Brown Valley Bruge Brumbane Brut Bucifilasc Bucifilaso Buelt Bujan Castle of the Bull Island of Bulls Burgundy Burgundy, bergoine, borgoigne Butost Byoflê byzantium c Cabals cairn cabguin Rock, Cabrahan Cabrion Cadbury Cadbury Hill Caellus Caen Caer Brythwch Caer Dathad Caer Dathal, Caer Dathol Caer Greu Caer Nefenhyr Caer Oeth Caer Se Caer Seint Caergei Caerlegion, Caerlleon, Caistor, Chestre, Deva, Glevum, Caerleon Caerlindeoit caerloyw Caernarfon Cahors Caichester caina Cairo Calabre, calarbre, qualarbre Calabria Calamine Valley Calariâ Calcydon Calcydon fountain of the forest of Caledon Caledonian forest Caleph, Caleph,Galafort Caleque castle Calfle callington Caloise Calon Cam Cam river Camaheu, Carahais, Carahaix, Carahan, Carahes, Caraheu, Carais, Caroaise, Carohaise, Karahais, Karahrs, Karahes, Karalei cambenic Cambenice camboglanna cambolanda Cambria Camel River Camelot Camelot 2 Forest of Camelot Camerey Camergues, Camengues Camlann Field of Camlann, Castle Campadocoine, Campadoine Campanie Candaf Canguin Rock Canoec Canterbury, Cantorbire, Cantorbere, Quantorbire, Quentorbire, Cantorbile, Cantorbire, Cantorbyre, capadoce Capentrenalle Capernaum capitoile Cappadocia Capua Caradigan Castle of Caradoc Carael caraginale Caraginale Carahés, Carahéz, Caharés, Caraés, Carahuez, Carhais, Charöés, Escarahés, Garahés, Karahés, Karahéz, Karahués, Karehés Caraheur Caranges Carcelois Carcobra lake of Carcobra Cardif, Cardiff Cardigan Cardigan, Cambria Cardueil Carduel Cardycan Carewilte, Gaberwilte, Gaborwilte, Gaelicet, Galeince, Galenice, Galewilte, Galezeince, Galzenilde, Ganilte, Garonhilde, Gawilte, Gazawilte, Gazel, Gazell, Gazeuilte, Gazevilte, Gazewilté, Grewilte, Guberwilte Carfanaon Carhaix caridol Carlisle Carlyle Carmarthen Carmelide Carmelide Carmurain Carn Cabal Carn Gwylathyr Carn gwy Cathyr Carnant Carnant Carnant, Carnevent, Carvain, Karvain Carnavron Carnisy Carrick Carrof Carrum Carse, Tarse Cart Castle Carthage , cartaige, Cartagina Cartile Carvain Carwent Case Cashel, Castille Castille , castele, castiele castle dangerous castle of the Castleford Casuel Cat, Hill of the , Hill of the Cat /Hill of the Lake /Cat’s Tooth Catalonia Catenouse Cath-Bregion cathay Catraeth catterick Caucas mountains Caucasus Causuel , Castle Cauvaire, Cauvere, Esqualvere cayer Celeca Celeque Castle Celibe Celice Celidoine Celidon Forest of/Caledonian Wood Celis Celis Celis Celis Castle Celje Celliwig Celui Desore, Castiaus Centrion, centriun Centritin Cerance Ceredigawn Cerveroiche forest of Cesaire, Cesare, Ceseire Cestre, Cetoisse Chains Castze Chalon chalvoie Chalvoine, Galway near corbenic, galoe Chameroi Champagne Champaigne, canpaigne, chanpaingne Chanoie Chanviere Chapel in lyoness Chapel Perilous Charosque Charroie, Charroic Charrot Chartford Chartres, Cartre, Chartain Chastres chateauroux Cheaeviere Chessboard Castle Chester, Chester, Caichester Cheviot hills Chinon, Chinum Chipre Choine La Chorosque Cicaverne Cicily Cidela: Cil Coed Circular Valley Cirencester , Verwaine, dolorous tower Cirencestre, Cirecestre, Oïrecestre, Cirenchester Cisgon Cistiaus Cité Perdue City of Legions City without a Name Clamorgan Claradeure clarence Clarence Clarion , Belande Clauvegris Clavent, Clavain Clear Fountains Clearing Clere(s)vaus, Clervaus Clermont Climon Cloadas Clocedun Castle Cloie, Castiel de la Cloister Forest Cloyes Cloyes Cluse Clustres Clyde Co(n)stantinoble, Costentinoble, Coustantinoble Colchester, Colchester, Doleceste Cologia Cologia, sarracen Cologne Coloi(n)gne, Couloigne Colurment plain of Combe Comminges compostela Compostela conart Conisbrough, Conisborough, Consibrough Conmenie, orcomenie, yconomie Connaught Constantinople Cor, Castel del Coranges Corbalain Corbania Forest of corbelande corbenic Corbenic and the Strange Land Grail Kingdom, Corbenic and the Strange Land Grail Kingdom, Corbenic, Grail Kingdom Corbenic, la Lande Avantureuse Corbonia Cordaniste corders Cordova, cordrove Corignano Cork Cornasin Corneto Cornish Forest Cornoaille, cornoalle, cornoail Cornwall corques corsica Cort Vermelle en la Lande Cos Costantin, Costentin, Constantins, Constentin Cot(h)oatre Ecossuatre, Escossuatre, Escosuatre Cotatre Couchi craig-y-dynas Crasine Creacanford, Creocanford Creneford Crete Crete, crethe Crimson Heath Cross Cros Cross of the Fountain Crossing Crossroads Crudele Castle Crystal Isle Crystal Isle , Island of Glass Cucumerland Cucumerland, Kukumerlant Cuiteniac Cumbria Cumbria Cummock Cunningham Cuparia Cwm Calwyd Cwm Cerwyn Cymenesora Cymensora Cynidunte Cyprus cyprys Cyrïant d Dacia Dal Riada Damas Damascus Damen/Thamer Damïete, Damietta Damsels Kingdom of Dane Hill Danois Danube Darenth, Darent Dark Castle Dark Forest Dark Mountain Dark Mountains Dark River Dark Valley Dark Valley , Derudicanoro castle Darnantes/Merlin’s Wilderness Dauphine Dawn Forest Dean Dean Forest of Death Castle of , Schatel le Mort Deaths Church of the Dee Deep Forests (Rigomer) Deep Valley Delamore Delectable Isle Delectable Isle/ Delvelin Demedij, de edij Demedy Demetia Demetia, Dyfed Demetians Den Gleddyt deneversire Denmark Denmark, danemarce, tenemarke deols dertremue Desert desert island desert island desert of Medilontas /Medilontas Desert the (the Waste Land) Deserted Forest Desolate city Dessemoume Dessemoume, Dessemone, Dessemomme, Dessemoume Destregales Destregales Destrigales Desudicanoro Devils Road Devon Devon, Devenesire Devonshire Diana Bridge Dianarca Dianfer Dimilioc Din guyardi Din Vortigern Dinan , litan Dinan, Dinan , litan Dinant Dinas clamadas Dinas Emrys /Eryri dinasdaron Dinasdaron, Disnadaron, Disnaderon, Dysnadaron Dinasdire Dynasdire, Nasdire Dindraithof Dirlantes Distant Isle distant isles Distant Isles Distant Isles Distress Valley of Dobliers , Chastel de, Boviers, Castel de Dobliers Dochel Garden of Dodone , Dodona Dol Dolereus le Mont, Dolerous/Orguellous Dolet Dolorous Field Dolorous Guard/Joyous Guard Dolorous Mountain /Dolorous Mount /Mount Dolereus Dolorous Prison Dolorous Tower Domin, St. Donbes Door Castle of the Door Island of the Dore Dorecestre, Durecestre, Dorchester, dorecestre Dorset Dorsete Douai Douglas, Duglas, Dubglas dover castle Dovre, Dover Doward Dozmary pool Dragon Fountain of the Driaique Droac drumelzier Dry island Dry Island Dry Island with the Green Pine Dubglas, river dublin Duiche Dumbarton, Dumbnarton Dumfries Dumnonia Dun Dunbar Dundramunt Dune Duneile/dunelie Dunfremlin, Dunfremline Dunglas Dunmeller in Scotland Dunostre Dunster Durham Dusbergo Duscontemedon Duscotemedon Dutchmen Dutchmen Duvel(l)ine Dwarfs island of Dyfed Dyffryn Amanw Dyffryn Llwchwr Dyn Tywi Dyofle Dyoflé e Ealing Easterbury eastern land , eastland Eastern wales, estregales Eastland echymeint Eden Edisdn Effin Island of effins Egrop Egypt Egypte, egypt Ehangwen Eidyn Eidyn /Edinburg Mount Eigrun Eildon Hills Elam Elefants Island of Elfland Elixodjon Elledi Elmet Emperuse Enchanted Fountain /Fountain of Broceliande enchanted fountain the Fountain Enchantments Castle of Enchantments Tower of Enchantress Castle of the England, engellant Enquiry Episford Ercing Ercing fountain of ermonie Ertayne Escalon, Escaloiune Escalot Escavalon Ascalun /Escavalon Escavalon, Escavalon /Ascalon Escoce, Escose Escose Espai(n)gne Epaigne, Espagne, Espaine, Espanie, Espeigne Esparlot Esperant Mont Espinoie Essex Estanhangues esterbury Estrake Estrales, Estral estrangorre Estrangorre Estrangorre, Estregor/Distant Isles Estrayls, estrales Estremores Estremors /Destramors Estreveline Estrigue(i)l, Estragueil, Estringuel Estroite Marc(h)e esture Ethiopia Ethiopia Ethnise Etna Mount Euphrates europe Europe the large Evalachin Evrants Hermitage Evrevic, Everwic, Evroïc, Evruïch, Ewrevic, Guevrevic, Everwic Evryri f Fair Guard Castle Fair Heath Fair le Fair Manor Fairies Island of Fairies’ Fountain Fairies’ Fountain tower near the Fairy kingdom Fairy land Falerne , palerne, salerne Falonorsa Faraway Isles fareie Feats Castle of feats/Castle of the Febus Tomb of Feimurgan mountain of Femminoro Fens Castle of the , Castle of the Fens , the fens Fens Fens the Fer Castle Feresois field by the Gallic Sea Field field of Field The field near Dunmeller Fine Posterne, Estre-Posterne Finecoce Finecoce Finland , feningia Fir Forest Fisgon Flandres, Flanders Flandres, Flandrisborg flatting Flevetan/Fleventan Floods Island that Flordemunt Floresborg Flowers of the Wilderness Flowers of the Wilderness , lands of kinf ekunaver, Kanadic fluratrone Foix Folkburg , Karinlisborg forbidden hill Forbidden Hill Forbidden Hill Castle forcenne Forckheim , Forcheim Forei near serre Forest Ford of the Forest Grande, Castel de la Forest of Shadows , Estremors forests of northern England Forests of Southern Scotland Fors Graviers Fort Chastel fortress at the edge of Kanadic Fortsoborest Fountain Island of the fountain of Four Stones Castle of the Fowey frankgenrich Fregolo/Fields of Fregolo Fres Marés Friesland frige frise From Which No One Returns Lancparten from which noone returns Land Funde g Gabarins Gaheviez Gaheviez Gaihom Gaihom: Galabes, Galades Galacia, Galacides Galaford Galafort, Galahad’s Fountain Galede Galencie Galencie Galenice , Galesport Galesprîze Galice Galicîâ, galice Galigans, Galigant, Galigans Galilee Galinguefort Galion Galles, gal Galleys Castle of the galloway Galoe Galoes Galoes/Galloway Galore Galore, Galore/Borders of Galore/Galone Gampfassasche Ganaor Ganarew Gandin Gandine Ganges Gannes Gannes Fountain of Garam Garantan Gardot garebeidge castzle Garlot Garonne Garth Grugyn Garvic Gascogny gaskon Gassen Gassen Gaste Cap(i)ele, la Gaste Cité, la, Gaste Chité, la, Cité Gaste, la Gastine gastine, waste land Gaudin Gaul, gaunes Gazevilte Gazewilté , Gedeorde Geer genelande Geneloie Genevis Genewis Gennes Gerle Gernemue Giant's Tower Giant’s Fountain Giant’s Knoll Giant’s Tower , the spring Giants Castle of the Giants dancxe Giants on the Island of the Elephants Castle of Gibel Gimilioc, tarabel, Tintagel Gippa Gippones (under Clamadeu) Gla(s)cou Glamorgan, Glomorgan, Glomagain, Glormagan Glamorganshire Glass Island of Glass Island of Glastingebiere, Glandingesbieres, Glatingebieres Glastonbury marshes Glastonbury Spring Glastonbury Tor glastonia Glein Gleinn river Glevezinz Glocedon Gloëcestre, Colecestre, Glorecestre, Glouchester, Chester, glouchester, Red Castle , Gloeven Glois Glois Glois castle Glois Wood of Glorinde Go(h)ort, Gorhaut, Gorhout, Grohaut, groharz, graharz Gobïiene la/li Fos(s)e Gobïene, le Godelonte Gododdin Godorson Gohenet Gohorru Golande Godlande, Gollande Gold Isle of Golden Island Golden Isle Gomeret, Gomeroit, Gomoret Gomeroit, Gomeret Gonefort Gorhan Gorhenet Gorre Gorriende Gothland Gotland, Gothland Gowerzin graie Granchole Granchole grande disio Grande Disio grandiel Grasslands Grasslands and Giants Land of Gray Rock Grazing Field Grazing Grounds Grazing Grounds Great India Greece Greece, Grece Green chappel Green meadow Green Meadow Green Mountain green Plain Green Wood Greenland Greenland/Grunland, Granlande , gruonlant Grey castle Griffin Castle of Griffins Castle of the Grimsby Grippa grippia gritenland Gritenland Grocland Grove Growing Lookout Grumphassache Gualagne Guard Castle of the Gué d'Aventures le Guendeborc: Guendelore Guienne guiens Guincent, Guitant, Wizant Guincestre, Goncestre, Guncestre, Vincestre, Wincestre Guirecestre, Wirecestre Guinesoresm, Windeskore Guinnion Guinnon, Guinnion Guiron the Courteous Fountain of Guisinant Guitshire guivrets castle Gultessire, Guitshire Gumiaaus Gurde Island of the Guthland Guzilagne Guzilagne Gweek Wood Gwent Gwent, guent Gweranbwy Gwerthrynion Gwyanedd Gwynessi Gwynned Gwyretheyrn h Hadrians wall Hainault Halape Hall of images Hall of Statues Handitou Hansac Hante Hantone, Hantome, Subthantone Hard Rock Hardecin,Hardentin harlech Harmel’s castle Harniel Harp Castle harpe Haudebourge, Haudebourc hautdesert Havren Healing Spring of Heath Heath of the Crossroads/Crossroads Heath the/ Lalander, Lalander/Lalant/Lalande/Launde? Heather Land of heatherLand of the heavy Sorrow Castle of Hedge Hermitage of the Hedged Manor. Helford Hell hellish castle in the Wild Forest Help forr thew poor Helyn Castle Hemelian Hen Ogledd, Yr Herefort, Hereford Herford Hergin Hermit’s Spring Hermits Crossroads Hermits Spring Hiberborticdn Hidden Island, Hidden Isle Hidden island, Isle reposte High desert, Hutton , High Mountain High Rock High Wall Castle of the High Walls High Wild Forest Highlands of hell Highlands of Hell highlands of Scotland hill Hill Castle hills of Wales Hilltop The Hoillande, Horlande Holland, Hoillande, Horlande Holmtaror Holmtaror Holy Cemetery Hongrefort Honguerie , hungARY Honolan, Huberlan Horkurast Horn Castle Castle of the Hoselice Hoselice Hossent House of Holiness House of Pride Hui Huiscam Humber Humberland Hungary Hungerford Castle of Huns Hurbise Forest of Hutton , High desert Hylionz Hylionz Hyrcania i IAppidins Ibaritun iberne Iceland Iceland, Yselande, Yslande Idleness Lake of Idumea Igangsol iglecele Igres Ile Fort Iler Illant Illes Illyricum Impenetrable Forest (also called Terique) and the Castle of the Thorn Indus Infertility Fountain of Ingagel/Forest of Ingegal ingeval Inglecele Inglercele Ingleterre, engleterre Inglewood in Cumberland. Ingres Inhospitable Land Sustained, Inhospitable Land insulae fortunae iona Ipomidon Ipopotiticon Ipotente Ipotente Ireland, irlant Irish Bridge Irish Sea Isenland iserterre Iserterre, Iseterre iseterre Islas dotadas isle D'or Isles the Isles, Kingdom of the Isles Isles/Hebrides Israel Israel Isselant, iceland Issoudun Itolac Iturea Iturea or Idumea, iture j Jaffa jakobsland Jakobsland Jamor Jamphis, Janphis Janfriege Janfuse Janfuse Japhes Jemsetir Jeraphin, Jerophin, Jeraphin jeroplis Jherusalem, Jursalem, Jerusalem Joflanze Joraphas Jaraphas Jordan Joy Island of Joyous Castle Joyous island Joyous Island Judea, judee Judgement Fill Judgment Towers of built on the border of Egypt Judgment Field Jutland Jütland k Kaercolun Kaheti Kairenza Kal Kal Der Kalabrois Kalat Endolat Kalde Kalomidente Kalomidente Kamaalot Kamaalot , cam kameric Kanadic, Kent , kant Kanadic/Cambenic Kanadic/Cambenic Kant Kanterac Kanvoleis, Kanvoleiz Karahes Karales/Carbija Karamphi, Karamphi Karcis Karedonas Karedonas and Trefferin karidol Karimlisborg karke Karmerie Karmil Karnabel Karnant spring near Karneis, Karneis, karonica Karonica Karrabel Katelangen , Cateland Katelanze Kelliwic Kent Kesarija Key of Wales Killaraus Mount Killicrates Kingdom of Damsels Kingrivals Kings Fortress Kleve Korntin Korntin, Kontin kullibury castleblayneykelly rounds Kyle Kynke Kenadonne l La lande, laland, Lalander Labur Terre de Lac Lac Well of Lacen Ladies Castle of Laehtamris Lagiure laid waste Land laid Waste Land Lakatoué Lake Castle of the Lake district, the Lakes or Lakeland Lake, the Lakra lalander Lalander Lalut , Lalut(h) Lamahna, or Gauna Lambal, Lambale Lambrion Lammermoor Hills , Landemore, Lampagrés Lamprebois Lancïen, Lencïen Lancparten Land Lande, la Lande as/des Quarrefors, la Lande as/des Quatre fors, le Quar®efor, les Quatre Fors Lande(s)more(s), Landemeure Landoc Landone Lands the Langree languedoc Lann Lanoeir Lanprebois Lantayn Lanvale, Lanvalle Lanverunz, Panfatis Lanzesardin Lanzesardin Larise Lark Fort of the Larlinte Last Island Latinale Laudelet Laudundrehte Laufanie Laundis, Laundes Laurante Lausanne Lake Laval Laventin Lavise le Moinne Lebanon, Lebere Leecestre, Leicester, Leichester, Leyccer Lehoiranc Leigni leinster Lendric Lendrie Lengres Lens Leodarz Leoplane Lerline Lerlinte Lesser Ireland Lesser, Outer Ireland?) Leterbe Levenice leverzep li Astres Maleïs Liantes Libya Libya Licot Anir Lidan Lidel Lidinin Liege Lile Lille; Limeri limerick Limoges limors Limors, Limor, limurs limos Limos Limousin Lincoln Lindesie Lindesores Lindsey Linello Linis Linligwan Linnius Linnuis district Lion Fountain of the Lion Field of the Lionferfo waste land of Lioniel Lirivoin Lis Lis, Liez, lis Lisonie Listenois Listenois/Waste Land 'Llys-yn-Nord' meaning Court in the North. Usually identified as modern Northumberland, one might suggest Bamburgh or Yeavering. However, considering the Grail Kings possible associations with the city, York might be a better alternative. Litan Llancarfan Llonborth llongborth Lloyes Llwch Ewin Llwch Tawy Llychlyn Llychlyn Llyn Barfog Llyn llydaw Llyn Llyw Lochmond Loch v Lodun Loe bar Loe pool Loënoi Lof Lof Logres City Logres, La Lande Loherainne, Lorraine lohnois Loire loire valley Lombardie, lombardy Lombardy Lomond Lake, Londre, London, llundein, lonmdinium Lonely Forest Lonvego Lorgan Lorgan Lorneparz Lorraine Lorraine Lost City Lost island Lost Island Lost Island Lost land Lothian Loudun Hill Love , Clear Fountain of Love Fountain of Love, castle of Lovedon löver Löver Lovers Cave of ,Lovers Low Spring lowpeople Lucques Luiserne Lumeri Lumonoï Lund Lusin Lut, Laluth, or Tulmein Lutis Lutrinho lyle Lyn Barfog Lyon Lyonesse (or Lohenis), or the lord of Parmenie Lys, Bearosche Lysander lyze Lyze, lys m Maante Mabon Rock Macedoine Mad Castle Madarie madarp Madoc Maesbeli magance Maganze Castle Magance Castle Magic cemetery magic fountain Magouns maidenhead maidens Land of, maidenland, Meidelant Maidens Island of Maidens Isle of Maidens Land of maidens, doves Castle of Maine Mal Ostoir le Mal Pas Mal Pas le Malahaut Male Gaudine Male Gaudine le malehaut Malehaut Malmontan, Malmontan, mermin, karmil Malmort Tower , Montikluse, Emperuse , gorre malohaut Malohier Malpertis Malve Malverne Malvern Man, Mana Man, Ponmecainne/Pomitain,/ Pomytayn Manaheim Mannesvelt, Mannesveltz Mans le Many islands Maogre March Castle of the Marcosia River Marcosia/Morcoise Mares Margdeiborg marlborough Maro(i)s, Malreus Maronne Maroune, Valoune Marroc Marsale Marsamite Marsan , masauke Marse (Norgales) Marsh the Marsh the Marsilie Marsonde Marveile Terre Marvelous Ball Marvelous land, miraculous land Marvels Fountain of Marvels Land of , terre marveille, merlins isle Marvels , serre Castle of , Salie, Marvels Island of Mathi Mearcredesburna Meath Meaux Medarie and Belakun Medea Media Media, Mede Meliolant, Melioirant, Meyloant Meliot Melite Melyadel Menai nStrait menevia Mentoche , Rouerge Mer Betee la Merkanie Merlin’s Hill Merlins island Mermerie Mermin Mervoille Chastel de la Meschines Mez, Metz, lorraine, france, Mez Micenes Micholde, madarp, Miec Miex mighty Island of the, Merlins Isle Miliag. Mill Mill Castle Mills Castle of the Milocrates’s island Milon Mimerick Miraculous garden miramar Miranceis, mirmidon Mirrnetalle Misadventures Forest of Misty Lake Mo(u)ree la Moine, maine Molinsm Chastel, -eaz, des, -iax, Castel des Ormiaus Môn Mon Marouac Monbralan Monbrun Castle Mongeu Mongibel mongibello Monhaut Monjardin Monjoie Monmartre Monmelitire Monpellier, Monpeslier Monreal, Monreaus Mont le Montabor Montagu Montai(n)gne Montascon Montesclaire Possibly Claremont on the Wirral. Montesoave Montforz Monticluse Montrevel and Roadan , laluth Moorish Lands Moors Castle of the Moraine Moraine, Mureïf, Moraife Moray Moray Morbrun Moree Moreiz Moray or the forest of Morrois , Terraguel , gaul, mores mores morgan´s castle Morguan Morïane, Moretaigne Morrois Forest of/Forest of Morois Morois, Morrois Mortal Castle Morvais Morville most ill Adventure Castle of Mote of Mark Mount Castle of the Mount Damon Mount Droac Mount helicon Mount Hermitage of the Mount jove Mountain Castle of the Mountain The (North Wales) Mournful Mound Munsalvaesche Wild Mountain ( Munt le muntabel Muntrogin Murce Mynneu mynydd Amanw Mynydd Bannawg n Nabon Castle of Nameless Island , Island Without a Name Namtersborg Namur Namur/Africa Nant gurtheyrn Nantes Nantes, Nantes, Nentes Nanteueil; Nantoel Nanteuil Naombrelande, Castel de Naples narison Narjoclin Narjocltn Narrow Borderland , Narrow Borderlands Narrow Borderlands Narrow Mountain /Strange Mountain Narrow Mountains Narrow Wood Nasseran Nasseran Naube Navers, tumane Nazareth Need Island of Nentes, Nantes Nervana netherlands Neüstrie Nevern Nevois Newcastle, New Castle Nicole Nicosie, Nicosia niderlant niffelant Nimaie Nimues castle Niques Nisse Niviele No Return Forest of no return Kingdom of no Return Valley of Noauz Nohaut Nomadjentesin Nomeret/Schores Noquetran(t) la , la Noquestran, la Nouquetran, la Nouquetren Norauge Nordelone Nordien Nordien Norfou Norgales, northgalis Norgoise norham norhaut Norholt Norhombe®lande, Hupelande, Nohombelande, Nohombellande, Nohomberlande, Noorbelande, Norhombellande, Norhunberlande, Noronbellande Norison, Norison , narison Normandy Normandy , clermont? Normendie Norois nortgalois North Germany Northern Forest Northern gaul Northmen Land of Northumberland Northumbria Northwales, Norun, norum Noruz, norois Norval Norway Norway, norvange, norwaege Notigehan, Litigüen, Nortigean, Nottingham Notigehan litiguen, Nottingham Notigehan litiguen, Nouquestran Mount (or the Black Mountain) Nouquestran /Black Mountain/Mount Rubers Law Nour jente , Nourient Nuscaligi Nygramons Nygramous o Oc Oc©ident, Ocident Occire Ocsenefort Oise oissi Oleron Oléron Orastegentesin Oraste Gentesin orbellanda orbellanda Orberica Orbigo river Orbrie Orcades Orcades, Orkney Orcanie Orcormenie Ordohorht Orgueilleux, Orgulous Orguellous Castle , Proud Castle Orguelenes Oriande Oriande, orient Orinsce orkeise Orofaise Oscure Ostrogoths Out Isles the Outre-Ombre Outre-ombre ouwe Over the Boarders of Galore Ovone Oxford field south of Oxford, Oxford, p pagon pagon Painime, paene paito Paito Poitiers /Paito Palace of venus Palagre Palalune palermo Palerne Pamfatis Pampelune pamphilia Panfatis Panzoreia Papiris Pardiac Park parmenie Parmenie, Erminia, Parmenie/ Parthia Parthia Partugal Pass the , Pass Castle of the Patelamunt – Patrigalt Pavia Pavingay, Pavengay Payerne , Payarne Pelade Pelle Pelle pelownes Pelwanyawg Pen rhionydd Pendragon castle penevric Penevric, Penefrec lakes Peningue Peningues, Penning Pennig Castle Pennine hill Penning , Saintonge Perel(l)ox l'Atre, Li Aitres Perilleus, l'Atre Perilleus, -ox Perfida Pergalt Périgord Perilleus Chastel, -iaux, Perilleus, Castiel Perilous Castle Perilous cemetery perilous chapel Perilous ford perilous forest Perilous Forest Perilous Forest/forest of Merlin’s imprisonment Perilous Lake Perilous Mountain/Perilous Mount Perilous Pass ,castle of the Perilous Pass Perilous Valley perilous Waste Perils Forest of the three Periron/Peritun, Peryddon Persia Pesme-Aventure Chastel de Petrosa Petûwe Peureus, Castel Pao(u)rous, -eus, Phantom Isle, Geisterinsel, Rocabarraigh Philê Philêne Phrygia , Frige Piacenza Piciez Pictacon Picts Pincvenza, Piacenza Pine Fountain of the Pine Forest of the pintadol plaigne plain the/The Plains Plain Castle of the plain, the flat land the Plains plains The /bacloche (buclow, chester) Plank the planoie Plenty Island of Plessis Wood Pleyedunze Plimizoel Plimozœl lake pluris pointurie poisoned spring poisonous swamp Poitevins or Poitou, Poland. Pomeglai Ponmecaine Pontiere , maganzha Port noire Port, Castel du Port, Castiel du Portsesquez, Portlesquez Portsmouth Possizonjus poye poynzaclins Poynzaclins, Poyazelins Poytwine (Poye?), Poytwine, poyt, poitouwe Pranzile, Prinzile prgatory Pritevins Progetaneam provence Provinciam Pucles , Chastel as, Castel, -iaus, as Puc(i)eles, Castel, -iaus as/des Puceles Puis de Malohaut Pulchra Pumlumon Punturteis pyrenees, beearn q Queens Ford Quimper-Corentin, Quimper-Corentin /Cardigan , meauxfrance Quinqueroi Quintefuelle , distant from britain r r. sabins rades Radole Raguindel Castle Raguleis Rahaz Ramathaim Ranae/Brent Knoll ranculat Ravelange Recesse Recesse Red Castle, pagon, Vermeil Castle red City Red Forest Red Island Red Island Red lands Red Lands Red Mountain red sea Red Sea Red Tower Red Tower Bridge Redunzehte Remote Forest Reveline Rhedenfire Rheged Rhine Rhone rhuys ribchester Richmond castle Richsborough Rier Vargoche Riez Rigomer Castle Rigomer Heath/Vrikevreue Rigomer Marshes rinal Rivel Rivelanze Rivello river river Riviers Riviers , Ukerlant Rivigitas Roaz Castle robais Roberdic Roce Bise , Castiaus de la Roce, Castel de la Rocebourg Rocedon Roche lande Roche Lande Rock Castle Rock Castle The Rock Castle of the Rock of Hermits Rock The Rockingham Rocky Crag , arthur Roestoc plains of /Roestoc Plain Roestock is near St. Albans in Hertfordshire; while Rowstock is near Didcot in Berkshire. Roestoc Roestoc, Rosetoc Roevent Forest of rognes, Videburgh Rogres Rohas Roimunt Castle Rome Ronnes, lands of galehaut ros Rosch Sabins rosche sabins Rouen Rouerge Rouland, Roughland Round Pine Tower of the , Tour de Pin Rond Rouse rouse Montaigne la I Roxburgh Rozokarz Ruiste Valee Irish mountain castle Rumney Russia Ruteni Ruteni// Rye ryl Ryl s Sabias Sabins Sabins Castle Sacked castle Saie Saint Cirre Saint jean de braie Saint Michael’s Mount Saint Samson Saint Samson's Isle Salabieres, Salebieres, Salesbieres, Salesbires, Salesbiri, Salesbury, Salisberi, Salisbery, Salisberye Salaz Salebrant Salebrant , salie Salie Castle Salisbury Lake Salisbury Plain Salisbury Salisbury, Salesbiri; Saloliqui Salvaesche Fontane la Fontane la Salvæsche /Savage Fountain/Wild Fountain Sansogna Saone Sapinoie/Sarpenic Savernake Forest in Wiltshire. Sapine forest Sardacia/Sardacia Sardin in the country of Angiez Sarmenie/Parmenie Sarof Castle of Sarras Sarras Sasiaborg Satarchjonte Satarsjonte Savage Castle Savage Forest Savage Realm Savage Realm savoy Saxon Rock Saxony Scandinavia Schahtelakunt Schampfazun Schipelpjonte Schoye Scottish Borderlands Scottish Borderlands and the Isles Seland selice Semblidac Sempharap serbia Serpent Fountain Serpents Forest of Serres, Serre, black thorn Servage Island of Servage, island of, valley of Severn Shade Fountain of the Shadows Forest of Shalai Shrieking Marsh Sibilje Sicily Sicily sidravalle Silchester, Silchester, Sylchestre Silks Field of the sindenort Slaughter Bridge Slavonia Slavonia, esclavonie Small Charity Abbey Snowdon Soane Sobolis Soissons Solona Solway Firth Sorboreste Sorboreste Sorboreste, Sore Pucelle Sorelais/Sorelois Sorelaism sorelois sorelois sorestan Sorgarda Sorhaut Sorhaute, Sorhaut Sotain Herbert , Sotaine (irland) Sotofeititon South Marches, South Wales Sugales southern Ireland spain Spane Spinoza Spinosa valley Spolit spring Spring of the Two Sycamores Spring, Hill of the St davuids St John Valley of St Lorent St. Albans St. Albans Field St. Augustine Chapel St. Bernard’s Mount St. Michel Mount st. samson Stag Fountain of the Steaming Path stockholm stonbehenge Stony Pass Straight of Assures Straits of Sorelois Strange land Strange Mountains Strangeland strathclyde Striguil Struz Styria suffolk Sukstia Mountain Summer land Summerland Surlot, surlat surluse Surluse sussex Swales Sweden, swethland sweingshields Sword Bridge Swordpoint Syberwy Castell synadoun Syria Syria, surie, surre Syrian Mountains t Tabriol? Taliesins grave Tallis Tamar Tambre/Cambre Tandernas Tanebough Tangled Wood Taniques, Tanningues Tannings , lis, channing Tanningues Targejure tarmarke Tarn wadling Tarsus Tartars Tascruirs Castle Taulurd’s castle , Lands of Taulas the Giant , lothian Tears Castle of Tears Castle of ,Wicked Custom , Tebeselîne Teifi Teign Templke of salomon Ten Knights Castle of Ten Maidens Castle of Tendorubia Tenebrae tenebroc Teneson Tenewbroc Tent Field of the Tericam tericams hill terique Terique Impenetrable Forest/ Terrandes Terre de Labur Terre Foraine thabronit Thabronit Thames Thanet Tharmadaise the Ancient Chapel the Little Island The march The tree the Watch thessaly thessaly Thiler, thile, thule, thyle Thilfr Thoaris Thorn Castle of the Thornbush Ford Thrace three Maidens Castle of three Roses Castle of thyle Tiberias Ticaverne, cicaverne Ticino Tigris river Tilones Tinodonte Tinodonte, tintagel Tinte et Morne Montaigne la tiride TiridS Tom of merlin Tomb of walwen totnes Toulouse Tour La touraine tours Tower of false pleasure Tower of wrath Translapins Traverain Traverses trazzia Treacherous Castle , Bauttiganero Treacherous Pass Trebeham Trebes Hilltop Trebes, Trebe/Trebes Trefferin Treguier Trent Treverain Trial Castle Tribalibot Tribalibot tribruit river Tribuit/Ribroit Trion Triple Tripparun Tripparum Tristan stobe Trogodjente Troj truerem Truro Tryfan Hill Tryfrwyd/Ribble Tubele Castle Tulmein, Tulmeuin Turkey Turkey Turning isle Turning Isle Turry , Turrey Tursan, France Turtus Tuscany Tuscany, tuskane, toscane Tûse Tweed Twins Lake of Two Brothers Island of two brothers Island of two giants, terraguel,Castle of , two mountains Two Sisters Castle of the Two Sycamores Spring of the Tyle, tylos tymant Tyre Tywi u Ukerlant Ukerlant, riviers Ult, ulter Umberland Underwater Bridge /Irish Bridge Unknown Land Urbano Usk Uterlac Uther's Shame Uther’s Shame Uziano Sea v Vaaos Vactirious Tower vagan Valdone Pass Valesca Fountain of Valfort Valigues , the fortress Valiques Vallebrun valley the Valley of grief Valley The Valley, Wood in the Valleys of Camelot Valsin Vambieres Vandeberes Vargonche Vaux, Vaux (“vales”) Vedrûn Veldes Hill of Venedotia Venetia, Gwynned venice Vera Vermendoys Verwaine Probably the Berroc Forest (Windsor Forest) from which Berkshire is derived. verzeppe Villegarunz vincestri vinovia Virgin Spring of the Vyolette w Wadling Walachia wales walgies wallop wandesborow Wanglent Castle Warwick Waste City Waste Forest/secluded forest /Soltane/Desolate Forest/Gaste Forest Waste Fountain Waste Land/Land laid Waste/Desert/Deserted Land/France/Gaul – Gegend um Déols Waste Manor Water Bridge Waterford Waters of Gorre Waters of Punt Wearyall Hill Well of ascalon Wendland Wendland West country west country West Country. West islands West Wales Western mass western ridge Westminster fields near Westminster Woods near Whale castle of the, Castle of the Whales White Castel near hungerford castle White Castle? Winchester, White City on the Island of Beautiful Maidens White Forest White Forest White Fortress White Heath White Hill White lake White Lake White land, Blanche Land, Blankenland White Mountain White Mountains White Thorn White Tower whitsun Wibcestee Wild Forest/Forest Salvage Wild Mountain Wilderness Wilton Grey of , warwick Wiltshire Winchelsea Windesores, Windsor Windsor castle Windsor Forest Winton Wippedsfleot without a Name Island without a Name Castle without a name island Wood Ford of the/Ford of the Woods Worchester Word Ford of the Wretches Hill of , Agravain’s Hill Wye y Yberge Ynde, inde York Yorkshire Grotto Youth Fountain of the z Zambron ZaroasUr Zazamanc Zazamanc zelande Zelande Zelegrebre Ziebe Zipper Zone Zone Placemtnts? Tigris river Sometimes given as Cicaverne. It would appear to be Tichborne in Hampshire Cardueil Carduel Britain, castle on the borderlands of Scotland , Workington, Maryport, or Allonby; or, on the Scotland side of the Solway, Kirkendbright or Southerness. Fens Castle of the , Castle of the Fens , the fens Britain, Great Boughton Warwick Ireland , nahe Armagh Fors Graviers Ireland, Louth Tinte et Morne Montaigne la Ort, Tenedos Lombardy stadt Loudun, France Gaul, Rome, Western Rome, Rugiland, germany Amantisin Africa, , Middle-East or Africa (Amantiner in Pannonia Secunda? Ghana?) Blymurzin Africa, (Blemmyer, Nubien) Black Men’s Plains Africa, Blanquemore valley? cayer Africa, egypt, cairo Panfatis Africa, Land, Pamphagi Libya Africa, North Africa, Egypt Africa, Northafrica, Janfuse Africa, Northafrica, Himalaya? Namur Africa, south of egypt? Belgien, Namur Damïete, Damietta Africca, egypt, damiette Snowdon alternative name of Oxen-ford which is clearly the city of Oxford. However, this is always said to have been known as Rhydychen in British times. The name probably represents the nearby hillfort on Sinodun Hill at Wittenham in Berkshire. Wanglent Castle Alton Priors near the ditched fortification known as the Wansdyke in Wiltshire. magic fountain Arundel in Sussex, though it could be an alternative form of Vagans. Narjocltn Asia, Merw, turkmenistan Armenia Asia, Rome, Bycanthine, armenia Thabronit Asia, Taprobane bzw. Sri Lanka; Beoetia, Beotia Beaulieu (pronounced Bewley) in Hampshire. Montesoave berg Rumney Berg, la Montaigne Irouse Mont le Berg, Monmartre, Paris, Franc Salie Castle Berg, Mont-Saint-Michel Mynneu Berg, Mont-Saint-Michel Monjoie Berg, Mount Etna, Sicily Estrales, Estral Berg, mountain Dolorous Tower Berg, poss. Stirling or Dollar, in Scotland; or the Rock that Edinburgh Castle stands on; or Melrose Abbey; or Trimontium, Melrose totnes Berg, poss. Tinto Hill, Lanarkshire Pelade Berg, Schüsselberg, Mont de Battaille, Baudemont? Schiffsberg? Pate & lamu Montascon Berg, St. Michael's Mount Monbralan Berg, the Peloponnesus Ladies Castle of Bewrg, the Black Mountain; the Blackhall Hills, or Tinto Hill, Lanarkshire Gwent britain Devonshire britain Devon britain Swales Britain , wALES, solfach Pelle Britain /Ireland, (Pailis Graine?), cnock greine Newcastle, New Castle Britain Pons Aelius Roimunt Castle Britain, off the coast of Sorelois, Apparently near the Distant Isles. It probably represents Whithorn in Galloway. Bedegraine /Sherwood Forest?/forest of Rockingham Britain, , bear park the Watch Britain, , british? (Hadrian Wall?), Walltown? Cloyes Britain, , Galehauts lands, (Outer Hebrides? Isles of Scilly?) estregorre, Clwyt-y-bont Salebrant , Salabieres, Salebieres, Salesbieres, Salesbires, Salesbiri, Salesbury, Salisberi, Salisbery, Salisberye Britain, , salisbury Branlant, Bralant, Branclant, Branslant, Brelant, Brenlant Britain, , scotland (Ne irland nw schottland? Kerry?); Kilbrandon Rahaz Britain, ? (Nahe Lis), nahe Newcastle ? Rahan Ireland? Barlet Britain, ((Bangor?Barden, Bedegraine/Rockinham) Amliu Britain, (Ambrosden) Astral Britain, (Asterton) Brattice Britain, (Bedegraine? Branogenium, m ? Leintwardine in Herefordshire ) Britain, Wales, (Wales Brecon Beacons ?) Bower of Bliss Britain, (Bodenham?) Brut Britain, (Brough, East Riding of Yorkshire ) Britain, (Totnes) Ariste, Ariste ,and the land of Amorave Britain, (Buxton in Derbyshire) Escavalon, Escavalon /Ascalon Acabalon, Ascalun, Cabalon, Catonais, Catonois, Cavalon, Cavillon, Escabalon, Escalon, Escarvalon, Escavellon, Eschavalon, Esquavalon, Kaerlyon, Karlyon, Kavillon, Quevalon, Scatanon, Ycastanon Britain, (Caerwent, Caerlion) Camelot Forest of Britain, (Camulodunum/Outlane?) Camelot 2 Britain, (Camulodunum/Outlane?) Kanvoleis, Kanvoleiz Britain, (Celliwig ?Colchester in Essex and Outlane in West Yorkshire ?) Briosque Britain, (Cerne?) Caleph, Caleph,Galafort Britain, (Galford Atalye Britain, (Guildford ), Ascot in Berkshire Roevent Forest of Britain, (Hertfordshire in?) Roestock is near St. Albans in Hertfordshire; while Rowstock is near Didcot in Berkshire. Assurne Britain, (Isca, Exeter, Devon, Askalon, Escalona)) Gannes Fountain of Britain, (Kenton, London?) Treacherous Pass Britain, (nahe Canterbury?) Mimerick Britain, (Oxford? Devon? Red Mountain Britain, (Redhill? Montrouge Sorelais/Sorelois Britain, (Skye? Mull?) Ynys Manaw, the Isle of Man. Sarras may be an alternative name, although this is usually represented as being in the Middle East. Britain, (Skye? Mull?) Ynys Manaw, the Isle of Man. Sarras may be an alternative name, although this is usually represented as being in the Middle East. Iserterre, Iseterre Britain, (Weald) (Northwales near Brobarz) Delectable Isle Britain, (Yorkshire or Lincolnshire ) Cam river Britain, 8zwischen Bamburg und Camelot in Bernicia oder Ebrauc) Outre-ombre Britain, Africa,Denmark,,, Ireland, the Isles, North Wales, South Wales , , Mount Snowdon Grazing Field Britain, Africa,Denmark,,, Ireland, the Isles, North Wales, South Wales , , Mount Snowdon Grasslands Britain, Africa,Denmark,,, Ireland, the Isles, North Wales, South Wales , , Mount Snowdon Annuec Britain, Alnwick , northumberland Inglercele Britain, Anglesey? Silchester, Silchester, Sylchestre britain, arthur Herefort, Hereford Herford britain, arthur Wilton Grey of , warwick Britain, Arthur, Aber Tywi britain, arthur, Britain, wales ystrad tywi Dorecestre, Durecestre, Dorchester, dorecestre britain, arthur, Durnovaria Leecestre, Leicester, Leichester, Leyccer britain, arthur stadt Laurentium, in Latium Karneis, Karneis, Camaheu, Carahais, Carahaix, Carahan, Carahes, Caraheu, Carais, Caroaise, Carohaise, Karahais, Karahrs, Karahes, Karalei Britain, Arundel, (Crockerhill, West Sussex ?) Britain, Carhai, Wales, Carno?x Arundel Britain, arundel, Arundell Oc Britain, auckland near corbridge Badon/BaddonMount Badon/Badon Hill Britain, Bath, Badbury , Badbury Rings in Dorset and Liddington Castle in Wiltshire , Little Solsbury Bautiful Wilderness Britain, Battersby? Britain, , (Herefordshire ) Bielmanoir , Fair Manor Britain, belgrave, Ireland, Belmayne fortress at the edge of Kanadic Britain, bernici/Cambria, Cantiaci? Kent? Flowers of the Wilderness Britain, bernicia, nördl. v. London Femminoro Britain, Betws-y-Coed Dark Valley Britain, Blackmore Vale, somerset Black Thorn Britain, Blackthorn is a village and civil parish in the Cherwell District of Oxfordshire Bois Hohe Britain, bosley Baradingan, Baradigan Britain, Brantingham Village Bregion, Breguion, Breguoin , breguin, breguion Britain, Bremenium, the Roman fort of High Rochester in Northumberlan Douglas, Duglas, Dubglas Britain, Burnswark Hillfort Maidens Island of Britain, Caerlaverock, Scotland Colchester, Colchester, Doleceste Britain, camulodunum Canterbury, Cantorbire, Cantorbere, Quantorbire, Quentorbire, Cantorbile, Cantorbire, Cantorbyre, Britain, canterbury Carmarthen Britain, carlisle Madoc Britain, Castell Madoc , summerset, herefordshire Malehaut malohaut Britain, Castell Madoc , summerset, herefordshire Sumpf, bog, poss. Malpas, on the River Truro in Cornwall Cisgon Britain, caston, cassington n oxford Dinas clamadas Britain, cheltenham? Clarion , Belande Britain, ClarionBelande//Northumberland, Bellingham? Bedlington? Basse Gent Britain, corbridge, northumberland Britain, scotland, Caledonian wood, Bowmont Water Aber deu Cleddyf Britain, cornwall Lambal, Lambale Britain, Cornwall, (Lindsey, lincolnshire?) Gaul, Bretagne(Dol?); Lambley Delamore Britain, Cornwall, Dodman Point, Britain, Delamere, north of chester Rock of Hermits Britain, Cornwall, Looe Island Gaul, Sarracen/Broceliande, Miliag. Britain, cornwall, Millook TiridS Britain, cornwall, tintagel Tryfan Hill Britain, Cornwall, Truro Gaheviez Britain, Cumberland , Cornwall, Nantes, carhaix? Cucumerland Britain, Cumberland , Cornwall, Nantes, Eigenbistum Gurk, London? Lea Valley dertremue Britain, dartmouth Escalot Britain, dumbarton?Guildford Eastland Britain, East Anglia (Cambridgeshire, Norfolk, Suffolk & Essex, possibly Lincolnshire). Logres City Britain, england Gazevilte Gazewilté , Carewilte, Gaberwilte, Gaborwilte, Gaelicet, Galeince, Galenice, Galewilte, Galezeince, Galzenilde, Ganilte, Garonhilde, Gawilte, Gazawilte, Gazel, Gazell, Gazeuilte, Gazevilte, Gazewilté, Grewilte, Guberwilte Britain, gailey madarp Britain, Galloway, Machars ; Nottingham Micholde, madarp, Britain, galloway; Mickleover Marvels , serre Castle of , Salie, cabguin Rock, Britain, Galloway?; Solway Coast; Trusty#s Hill Savage Forest Britain, Germania?Saxon? , Black Forest Britain, germany Door Castle of the Britain, Giant, (Bamburgh castle in Northumberland. ) Bamburgh Castle in Northumberland which was originally known as Din-Guardi. Britain, durdle door Dorset Britain, Giant, (Pevensey (Anderitum) in Sussex. ) Britain, Land, Dorset, England Glass Island of Britain, glastonbury Crystal Isle Britain, glastonbury, isle of wight Gloëcestre, Colecestre, Glorecestre, Glouchester, Chester, glouchester, Red Castle , Caerlegion, Caerlleon, Caistor, Chestre, Deva, Glevum, Britain, Glevum, Munsalvaesche Wild Mountain ( Britain, Grail Kingdom?(Pyrenäen?, Northumberland, Bamburgh or Yeavering., York ) Gernemue Britain, Great Yarmouth in Norfolk Pincvenza, Piacenza Britain, Greenwhich, Placentia Grove Britain, grove, grove notts Perilous Pass ,castle of the Perilous Pass Britain, Hardknott Pass Heather Land of Britain, hungerford umgebung Limos Britain, ilchester Stadt, Lille, France Glocedon Britain, in northern Britain on the forest of Gloeven. Afan Forest Park, Craig y Nos Castle Occire Britain, in Scotland , Newcastletown, Roxburgh ? Ten Knights Castle of Britain, Ireland, cornwall, island on their way from Ireland to Cornwall.lundy, Beacon Hill Cemetery Distant Isles Britain, isle of skye, near sorelois Britain (Outer Hebrides? Isles of Scilly?) Perfida Britain, isle; Portsea? Saint Samson Britain, isles of scilly Kelliwic kullibury castleblayneykelly rounds callington Britain, Killibury or , a hill fort near Wadebridge. Five other candidates include Callington, across Bodmin Moor, and Callywith, nearer to Bodmin. Arthurs oven Britain, King's Oven on Dartmoor Cabrahan Britain, Land, Cabrach, Aberdeenshire Honolan, Huberlan Britain, Land, Northumberland or Cumberland; Honiley Guitshire Britain, Land, Wiltshire, arthur orbellanda Britain, lincolnshire, orby Joyous Island Britain, Lindisfarne Castle, just off Bamburgh Lion Fountain of the Britain, Lindsey, Lincoln Meliolant, Melioirant, Meyloant Britain, lis, old north, Land, kingdom, Mediolanum (Whitchurch) Leterbe Britain, Lockerbie Water Bridge Britain, Logres, 50 kn nördl camelot, Skipton Capentrenalle Britain, logres, camelot; Cragg Vale Burg, Campoduno was the old British capital of Elmet. It appears to have been somewhere near Doncaster. Guzilagne Britain, Malehaut,/Estrangore//Piacenza/Logres) , Saxon, scotland, Glynneath Montagu Britain, Montacute in Somerset Stadt, city rognes, Videburgh Britain, nahe Gower? Rownham southhampton? field by the Gallic Sea Britain, nahe Ingleton Tallis Britain, nahe london?, Tallentire? Roestoc Roestoc, Rosetoc Britain, nahe York Black Isles Britain, Nantes,,,,, or the, Greater Orkney Carnant, Carnevent, Carvain, Karvain Britain, Nantes,,,,, or the, Greater Orkney , Pembrokeshire, Caerwent in Gwent. Destrigales Britain, Nantes,,,,, or the, Greater Orkney , South Wales Celis Castle Britain, Nantes,,,,, or the, Greater Orkney , Wales Denbighshire; Afon Gele ? Celis Britain, Nantes,,,,, or the, Greater Orkney , Wales Denbighshire; Afon Gele ? Syrian Mountains britain, near camelot Perilleus Chastel, -iaux, Perilleus, Castiel Perilous Castle Britain, near glastonbury Perhaps Pennington in Lancashire. Ort, cemetery Wretches Hill of , Agravain’s Hill Britain, near newcastle Hutton , High desert Britain, near the Green Chapel. Hutton in Lancashire. High Walls Britain, near the Green Chapel. Hutton in Lancashire. Narrow Borderland , Narrow Borderlands Britain, north wales? Dry Island with the Green Pine Britain, northumberland nahe Corbenbic? Northumberland Britain, Northumberland? Notigehan, Litigüen, Nortigean, Nottingham Notigehan litiguen, Britain, nottinghamshire Nuscaligi Britain, nuthall bei nottingham Falerne , palerne, salerne Britain, nw, scotland Kincardine; Falstone Oxford, Oxford, Galafort, Ocsenefort Britain, oxford Oscure Britain, Prudhoe Castle in Northumberland Pulchra Britain, Pucklechurch Moray Britain, Rheged ,, , scotland, Wales ,, Ireland, Lof Britain, Rheged ,, , scotland, Wales ,, Ireland, Gloucestershire? Loftus Punturteis Britain, Rheged ,, , scotland, Wales ,, Ireland, Saxon(PoNTYGLYN rinal Britain, rushall, birmingham Salisbury Salisbury, Salesbiri; Salebrant Britain, salisbury Kant Britain, Saxon, kent Kanadic/Cambenic Britain, Saxon, kent Britain,(Bernicia?) cambrian bernicia Trebes, Trebe/Trebes Britain, Saxon,(Trentham? Teifi Britain, scotland White Mountain Britain, scotland (Dover?) Loudun Hill Britain, Scotland (Lorn) Wild Mountain Britain, scotland, Catenouse Britain, scotland, , Caithness in Scotland Bovaine Britain, scotland, (bei Glen Lyon ?) abian Britain, scotland, Aberdeen Rock The Uther’s Shame Britain, scotland, angus, cornwall, rock; Bury Red Castle, pagon, Vermeil Castle Britain, scotland, angus, Red Castle of Lunan, farnwell Cunningham Britain, scotland, Ayrshire Cummock Britain, scotland, ayrshire, cumnock Kamaalot , cam Britain, scotland, Camboglanna on Hadrian's Wall Stadt, city Cologia Britain, scotland, collochan; Spain galicia corders Britain, scotland, cortes Love Fountain of Britain, scotland, Dumfries/Galloway) Highlands of Hell Britain, scotland, hell#s glen Dark Mountain Britain, scotland, isle of skye, Cuillin Montai(n)gne Britain, scotland, Land, kingdom, poss. in Scotland, Mounth Alenie Britain, scotland, lochaline, Ireland? Gaul? Alencon Ui Aiella? Ailech? Zipper Britain, scotland, Zwischen Moray & Aberdeen; Circinn? Sidlaws ? Gascogny Britain, Scotland,(Trapain Law in Lothian, Edinburgh Rock ) Dunmeller in Scotland Britain, scotland; Melrose Escose Britain, Scotland/Wales/Ireland , , northumberland; Dalriada Lammermoor Hills , Landemore, Lande(s)more(s), Landemeure Britain, scotland Land, Lammermuir, Scotland Corbenic and the Strange Land Grail Kingdom, Britain, seems to be Castell Dinas Bran near Llangollen in Powys; in a medieval literary context, it ought to be in the North somewhere. If Listinoise is Northumberland, I see no reason why Corbenic shouldn't be identified with Corbridge. The monumental buildings of the old Roman station of Corstopitum would certainly have given the place a mysterious and magical atmosphere. 'Llys-yn-Nord' meaning Court in the North. Usually identified as modern Northumberland, one might suggest Bamburgh or Yeavering. However, considering the Grail Kings possible associations with the city, York might be a better alternative. Teign Britain, shetland isles, Broch of Culswick Lis, Liez, lis Britain, somerset, Steart? without a name island Britain, spurn point? Vermendoys Britain, St Albans in Hertfordshire , arthur Miranceis, Magouns Britain, Sussex; Arundel; Angmering Tenewbroc tenebroc Britain, Tennyson Down is a hill at the west end of the Isle of Wight Britain, Ort in Ostengland; Edinburg Thorn Castle of the Britain, terrick Isles/Hebrides Britain, The Dumfries/Galloway) Turtus Britain, Turvey, Bedfordshire Vaux, Vaux (“vales”) Britain, Vale of Glamorgan; Wenvoe Heath the/ Lalander, Lalander/Lalant/Lalande/Launde? Britain, Wales (Glamorgan?) ; Llanharan Karmerie Britain, wales (Carmarthen?) Bangort, bangor Britain, Wales and Denmark/ Abiron Britain, wales ystrad tywi Maesbeli Britain, Wales, Demetia Britain, Wales, Belyal Mont Britain, Wales, (White Castle), Lindisfarne Castle, just off Bamburgh ? Chester, Chester, Caichester Britain, wales, , Marches of Wales Bedigan Britain, Wales, (Brechfa Forest ) Rosch Sabins Britain, Wales, (Severn) Roch Castle Ercing Britain, wales, Archenfield. Hergin Britain, wales, Archenfield. Ganarew is a village and small civil parish in south Herefordshire Teneson Britain, Wales, Bickerton Hill White Tower Britain, wales, Caernarfon Castle Carvain Britain, wales, caerwent? Galigans, Galigant, Galigans britain, wales, caethle Kairenza Britain, wales, carew Guinnon, Guinnion Britain, wales, City of legion Rouland, Roughland Britain, wales, Coity Red Tower Red Tower Bridge Britain, wales, denbigh castle Hill Castle Britain, wales, Denbigh Castle Belakun Britain, Wales, Gwynned ,(Clwt-y-bont ), burg Gaul?, (Belgia? ) Carmelide Britain, Wales, Knucklas Castle in Radnorshire , Maelienydd in South-East Wales Montesclaire Possibly Claremont on the Wirral. Britain, wales, Land, kingdom, Possibly Claremont on the Wirral. Ort, royal residence, Montacute in Somerset Montrevel and Roadan , laluth Britain, wales, Llangrannog? Lut, Laluth, or Tulmein Britain, wales, Llangrannog? Margdeiborg Britain, wales, march, Vowchurch truerem Britain, wales, Nahe Caerleon Trebeham Britain, Wales, near nefym Servage, island of, valley of Britain, Wales, Norgales, Llandudno? Tenebrae Britain, Wales, Penycloddiau Clauvegris Britain, wales, Perhaps Glywysing, the early name for Morgannwg or Glamorgan. Pumlumon Britain, wales, Plynlimon Carn Cabal Britain, wales, Rhayader is a hill called Corngafallt, Cabal's Cairn (Carn Cabal) Bast Britain, wales, rheged White Castel near hungerford castle White Castle? Winchester, Britain, wales, St David's Head Britain, Farleigh Hungerford Castle, Lindisfarne Castle, just off Bamburgh , near hungerford Turning Isle Britain, Wales, Tai'n Lôn? Twins Lake of Britain, wales, tryfan Blanquemore Valley Britain, wales, tryfan Lanverunz, Panfatis Britain, wales, Zwischen gower und somerset; Lydney & Pontypool? Blay Britain, wales,?, near south wales? (bei st. davids?) Brendan Church Britain, Wales,(Brycheiniog ) Gomeret, Gomeroit, Gomoret Britain, Wales,(North Wales or Vannes, Bretony ); nahe anglesey Dinasdire Dynasdire, Nasdire Britain, wales,Dinas Dinlle Traverain Britain, wales,trefor , arthur Malmort Tower , Montikluse, Emperuse , gorre Britain, wales; Glasbury? Cluse britain, wales? Zwischen blumental und Camelot? Closeburn, scotland? Germania, nahe Augsburg? Tulmein, Tulmeuin Britain, WalesCastle,near Cameliard Laundis, Laundes Britain, waless, llandevaud Valigues , the fortress Valiques Britain, Wallford Gaul, normandy Vandeberes Britain, Wambrook Caraginale Britain, wasteland near lothian? Green Meadow Britain, Worcestershire Pergalt Britain, zwischen logrews und bernicia? Perth? Red Lands Britain,, (Yorkshire or Lincolnshire , provence) Britain, somerset?Dorset?Wiltshire? Bath Britain,, arthur Averre Britain,(Isca, Exeter, Devon) Gaul, (Auvergne)Clermont-Ferrand ?) Hispania, (Navarra?) Listenois/Waste Land 'Llys-yn-Nord' meaning Court in the North. Usually identified as modern Northumberland, one might suggest Bamburgh or Yeavering. However, considering the Grail Kings possible associations with the city, York might be a better alternative. Britain,(Northumberland, Bamburgh or Yeavering., York ) 'Llys-yn-Nord' meaning Court in the North. Usually identified as modern Northumberland, one might suggest Bamburgh or Yeavering. However, considering the Grail Kings possible associations with the city, York might be a better alternative. Granchole Britain,//faraway islands, färöer Galencie Britain,/Ireland/Nantes//Scotland/Galloway?Galway Gimilioc, tarabel, Tintagel britain,cornwall Red Island Britain,scotland, (Dumfries/Galloway) Cardigan Britain,Wales,Cardigan Karamphi, Karamphi Britain? Cramond ? Sempharap Britain? Irland? Scotland? Shandon Floresborg Britain?, arthur Londre, London, llundein, lonmdinium Britain/ Windesores, Windsor Broceliande Rock Castle Rock Castle The Rock Castle of the burg Possizonjus burg Pine Fountain of the burg Piciez burg Monbrun Castle burg Miec burg Llonborth portchester burg Cordaniste burg Bredigan burg Blois burg Belfortemunt burg Angram burg Aacena burg Gowerzin Burg Britain Gower peninsula, Gowerton Perilous Lake Burg, Co(n)stantinoble, Costentinoble, Coustantinoble Burg, Narrow Mountain /Strange Mountain Burg, "Castle of Northumberland" Fountain Island of the Burg, "Castle of the Big forest" Queens Ford Burg, "The Castle of Maidens," possibly Edinburgh Castle Bayeux Burg, Bamburgh, Northumberland, England Roche Lande Burg, Britain, roche, cornwall Angus Burg, Britain, Scotland,, arthur Mortal Castle Burg, castle Dolorous Field Burg, castle Male Gaudine Burg, castle in Ireland Fregolo/Fields of Fregolo Burg, castle in Ireland Floods Island that Burg, castle near Rigomer Havren Burg, castle, poss. Hardington, Somerset, England Dutchmen Burg, castle, possibly Dunottar, in Kincardine, Scotland Germania, nordfriesland, gaul Orgueilleux, Orgulous Orguellous Castle , Proud Castle Burg, castle; possibly Bamburgh, Northumberland Crimson Heath Burg, Coucy Giant's Tower Burg, Jedburgh, Roxburgh, Scotland Bordaeux, Bordeaux Burg, Le château du Bouffay, Nantes Cestre, Cetoisse Burg, li chastiaux de Lindesore, castle in the Forest of Broceliande ruled by King Belinant of Sugales. Unfortunately the first is in Brittany and the second came from South Wales. The Northern Kings also rallied their forces here during the Saxon invasions, indicating that it was up North somewhere. The latter location seems most likely and indicates that King Belinant has been confused with King Celinant who lived near Corbenic (in Northumberland). The castle had to be approached by boat, presumably being surrounded by water: either a large river, a lake or the sea. The obvious candidate is the Isle of Lindisfarne, probably the site of Celinant's Castle Blanc. Limeri Burg, Liddel Castle, Castleton, Scotland Monmartre Burg, Scottish castle Cambenice Burg Britain, Arundel, (Cambenic =southern half of Shropshire, possibly also including Herefordshire or the northern part thereof ) Cambrian Bernicia Perilous Forest/forest of Merlin’s imprisonment Burg Britain, Scotland, (Carteloise Forest in southern Scotland ) Galoes burg Britain, wales, Land, Glamorgan, Wales Aragon burg Hispania, Spain, aragon Cheaeviere Caer-Roy meaning King's Castle. It was given to the King of the Fens, so might perhaps represent King's Lynn in Norfolk. Choine La Caer-Weir. This is traditionally identified with Durham, a Norman foundation. Its nearby predecessor, Binchester, is probably meant. As the Roman Vinovium, it may have become Caer-Wein. Tascruirs Castle Cannington in Somerset Linligwan castle Lindores, Fife, Ireland , castle in the Forest of Broceliande ruled by King Belinant of Sugales. Unfortunately the first is in Brittany and the second came from South Wales. The Northern Kings also rallied their forces here during the Saxon invasions, indicating that it was up North somewhere. The latter location seems most likely and indicates that King Belinant has been confused with King Celinant who lived near Corbenic (in Northumberland). The castle had to be approached by boat, presumably being surrounded by water: either a large river, a lake or the sea. The obvious candidate is the Isle of Lindisfarne, probably the site of Celinant's Castle Blanc. Cistiaus Cheadle in Cheshire Lund city in Spain Shadows Forest of City, gaul, barleux Infertility Fountain of City, Gaul, river Serre, poully sur serre Clere(s)vaus, Clervaus Clare in Suffolk. Dyffryn Amanw Dewsbury in Yorkshire Ethiopia Eastbury, either in Berkshire or Worcestershire Lanzesardin Eastern europe, Essedonen? Edessa? Odessa? Sardinien? Satarsjonte Eastern europe, Land, Satarchae, Krim Halbinsel Amazons Land of Eastern europe, moldawien rouse Montaigne la I Eastern europe, Osten, slowenien, ruse Britain, 'Tower of the Round Pine' is really the Tower of Pen-Rhydd, that is modern Penrith in Cumberland. The placename means Major Ford. Slavonia Eastern europe, Warsaw Mal Pas Mal Pas le Edinburg? Maiden Castle in Dorset. ? Marsonde Fluss, river Marvels Fountain of Fluss, river under le Pont de Voirre Orastegentesin Oraste Gentesin Fluss, the River Oise, France laid Waste Land gaul Comminges gaul Rouen gaul , normandy Armorica Gaul, White City on the Island of Beautiful Maidens Gaul, (l'île de Sein ?) Caerwent? Avendroin Gaul, (Amiens?) Ansgoi Gaul, (Anjou) , sorgarda Bigame Gaul, (Bauge? Bordeaux?) Aegelstrep Ægelesthrep Gaul, (Bayeux) Beforet Gaul, (Belle Foret, Moselle?) Brevigariez Gaul, (Brèves ?) Lancïen, Lencïen Gaul, (La Loupe ) Montabor Gaul, (Le Tabor, Mont Thabor Stadt, Montpellier Amorave Gaul, (marshes of vales, scotland , Arisaig Rivelanze Gaul, (Rivel?) Jamor Gaul, (Roman? L’Isle-Jourdain Bestoc Gaul, (Tournai?) Tweed Gaul, (Tours?) Agned (or Breguion) /Bregion hill Gaul, Andegavum, Angers (Anjou) Dinan, Dinan , litan gaul, anjou; Dinan, Côtes-du-Nord Armagnac Gaul, Auski, Arminacum beearn Gaul, béarn pagon Gaul, bei grenoble scotland Leodarz Gaul, belgia, lierde Stadt, Lagny, Seine-et-Marne, France Bourges Gaul, bituriga Boloigne, Buluingne, Boulogne Gaul, Bononia Brabant Gaul, braecbant Treguier Gaul, bretagne, arthur, stradsburg? Crasine Gaul, bretagne, bei sizun Lalander Gaul, Bretagne, gaul, Saint-Jacques-de-la-Lande , bei rennes Lanprebois Gaul, bretagne, lannion Maidens Land of Gaul, bretagne, oust Tharmadaise Gaul, Bretagne(Dol?) Lambrion Gaul, brion Solona Gaul, Brittany, in Brittany ,Broons Tuscany Gaul, Brittany, Saint Nazaire Rome, italy Rome, italy, toskana Gohenet Gaul, Brittany/Nantes/ Episford Gaul, britttany Death Castle of , Schatel le Mort Gaul, broceliande Pranzile, Prinzile Gaul, brüssel White Fortress Gaul, Calais? Nanteueil; Nantoel Nanteuil Gaul, Cornwall, gaul, Brittany, , brittany, nanteil bei paris Waste Forest/secluded forest /Soltane/Desolate Forest/Gaste Forest Gaul, Coutances Virgin Spring of the Gaul, Figarol Flandres, Flandrisborg Gaul, flandres? Foix Gaul, foix Estrake Gaul, France, donzac Zambron Gaul, Gallia, Cambron Lande, la Lande as/des Quarrefors, la Lande as/des Quatre fors, le Quar®efor, les Quatre Fors Gaul, Gaul, burgunder, basel Gaudin Gaul, Godin Les Awirs, Flémalle, province of Liège, Belgium graie Gaul, gray Britain, grays; Gaul, Normandy, Grais guiens Gaul, guines Gippa Gaul, guipry Holland, Hoillande, Horlande Gaul, haarlem; nördl. V Rennes Harniel Gaul, harmelen Oléron Gaul, Ile de oleron tymant Gaul, in Genewis /Benoic, Monteneuf? Joraphas Jaraphas Gaul, kärnten, klagenfurt Orbrie Gaul, L’Orbrie Boloan, Baloan, Bodloan Gaul, Land, Ballon, France Hui Gaul, Land, Huy, Belgium le Moinne Gaul, Land, Le Maine, France Maante Gaul, Land, Mantes, France Limors, Limor, limurs Gaul, Land, poss. Limours, France Stadt, Liége, Belgium oissi Gaul, Land, poss. Oisy-le-Verger, France Langree Gaul, langres, Britain, zwischem bamburg und somerset, Longford? Ort, Lantyan, Cornwall, England Laudundrehte Gaul, Laon Laval Gaul, laval Affraudis Gaul, Leons? Spain Leon? Limousin Gaul, limousin Dauphine Gaul, lorraine, france Lorraine Gaul, lothringen Kleve Gaul, löwen, belgien Lyze, lys Gaul, Lys-lez-Lannoy, Frankreich Marsilie Gaul, Marseille, Marsala arlac Gaul, merignac Mez, Metz, lorraine, france, Mez Gaul, metz Gerle Gaul, nahe lyon? Malmontan, Malmontan, mermin, karmil Gaul, nahe poitou Nantes, Nantes, Nentes Gaul, namtes Namtersborg Gaul, nantes highlands of Scotland gaul, near gannes, Vendeuil-Caply Dianarca Gaul, near lille?, Lyle, or Denmark Villegarunz Gaul, noricum, Graz? Orberica Gaul, Otherworld, or Avalon Périgord Gaul, perigord Gritenland Gaul, Ploumanac'h Paito Poitiers /Paito Gaul, poitiers Poytwine, poyt, poitouwe Gaul, poitou Petûwe Gaul, poitou Dianfer Gaul, Puy de Dôme Quimper-Corentin, Quimper-Corentin /Cardigan , meauxfrance Gaul, Quimper Redunzehte Gaul, redon Reveline Gaul, revel Riviers Gaul, reviers, Germania, uckermark Ryl Gaul, Risle normandy Mearcredesburna Gaul, River Serre, Faverolles Serres, Serre, black thorn Gaul, river Serre Possibly the Selkirk area where a post-Roman kingdom does seem to have survived for some years. Lys, Bearosche Gaul, rochefort Ruteni Gaul, rodez Rouerge Gaul, rouerge Mentoche , Rouerge Gaul, Rouergue Verwaine Probably the Berroc Forest (Windsor Forest) from which Berkshire is derived. Gaul, Saint-Quentin Surlot, surlat Gaul, Sarlat-la-Canéda Gaul, near benoic savoy Gaul, savoyen Saie Gaul, sayer Saint Cirre Gaul, st cire, paris, Saint-Cyr-sur-Mer Raguindel Castle Gaul, suresnes n. paris Stadt, Conisbrough, Yorkshire, England Yberge Gaul, Swiss, Oberiberg , arthur Taniques, Tanningues Gaul, Taninges Norison, Norison , narison Gaul, Taninges touraine Gaul, tours House of Pride Gaul, ushant, Kadoran Noruz, norois Gaul, ushant, Ort, misunderstood placename Vambieres Gaul, Valfin-sur-Valouse Camerey Gaul,(Cambrai?) Recesse Gaul,(Restrom? Racines?) Maastricht? Recess, Irland? Dodone , Dodona Gaul,(SW Frankreich? Didonne?) Gannes Gaul,/Gascony) Gamvis Gassen Gaul?,(Bayern? Österreich?) Trefferin Gaul?,(Kärnten? Trieben?) Karedonas Gaul?,(Kärnten? Gaul?,(Kärnten? Trieben?) Llancarfan Gaul?,(Laon? Lille?) Savage Realm Gaul/ (Rheinfranken) Britain, Scotland, Sorgarda gaul Anjou? Südl v. Lagarde-sur-le-Né Champagne gaul Stadt, Caesarea, Palestine Wendland germania Jutland germania Denmark Germania, Lendric Germania, (Baden-Würtemberg?Lüneburger Heide Argyngrog Germania, (Cologne?) Nasseran Germania, (Nassau) Iceland Germania, (Neuwied? Skandinavien?Northern Isles?) Aleste Germania, (Niedersachsen?) Albarua Germania, cologne from which noone returns Land Germania, langobarden Norway Germania, Scandza , Land, Norway Llychlyn Germania, SKANDINAVIAß, fjords prgatory Germania, sweden, Siljan Ring Quintefuelle , distant from britain Germania, trier? Estremores Germania,(Elbsümpfe) Gothland Germania,/ Blossoming Valley Germania,/Flowering Valley/Blumenthal (NRW?, Remscheid?) Sorboreste Germania?, (Saale?) Soane Germany, gaul, saone Ukerlant Germany, Uckermark Lamahna, or Gauna germany,Lahnkopf Betica Hispania, (Baetica, Serpa?) Alarie Hispania, (Escalona , Castillien) Ostrom, Rome, Bycanthine, arabia (Georgien) Katelanze Hispania, catalonien Cordova, cordrove Hispania, cordova Vedrûn Hispania, Pontevedra Sibilje Hispania, sevilla Castille Hispania, Spain, Compostela Hispania, Spain, compostela Tandernas Hispania, Spain,(Südspanien, Andarax?); Britain, Thundersley Britain, / Carlisle in Cumberland Holmtaror Hispania, Spain?, (La Torre cantabria?) Galice Hispania, Spanien, Galacia“ (AvT 4491) und „Galacides“ (AvT 4188) (vgl. IV.3.7.a.). Auch Isidor nennt „Asia minor“ und „Galatia“.7 Die Identifizierung als spanisches Galizien ist aufgrund der Ascalun-Verbindung unsicher (vgl. IV.3.6.). Dolet Hispania, toledo Hossent hunferford Mount Castle of the Hungary/ Finecoce ireland Fres Marés Ireland , nahe rigomer Pavingay, Pavengay Ireland, , demedy, ireland, pavengay in Ireland , Pavingay, Avarlan Ireland, (Avalbane ) Rigomer Castle Ireland, (nahe Louth) Camergues, Camengues Ireland, Cambois, Northumbria Cork Ireland, cork Dun Ireland, Gaul, dun, ariege Geer Ireland, Geeragh Geneloie Ireland, gyleen, cork desert island Ireland, Inishark Landoc Ireland, landbrock Llan Beddery, Glamorgan, Wales Sotain Herbert , Sotaine (irland) Ireland, Olderfleet Castle White Thorn Ireland, Rossmore White Lake Ireland, White Lough (Monaghan) Britain, pilton Demedy Ireland? Meath? Britain, Wales, Lorgan Ireland?, (Irland, Castleblayney? Bretagne? Kantabrien? Mide Leargan?) Duneile/dunelie Ireland?, Dublin?/Dunveline? Dessemoume Ireland/ south Munster? Brefeny, Brefery, Brefeni Irelands, Land, Breffny, Ireland Effin Island of effins Irland, effin Karrabel Karrabel Near east, scharm? Lac Kirk Kenedon, meaning the 'Church of Kenedon'. This is probably Capel Llangynheiddon, a few miles south-east of Carmarthen, founded by St. Cynheiddon, a daughter of King Brychan of Brycheiniog. The place, however, is described as a castle and city on the sands: probably a reference to nearby Kidwelly. Brambles Forest of Land, Boron, Burgundy Licot Anir Leaventhorpe in Yorkshire. Pennig Castle Located near Joyous Guard. It probably derives from the river, the beautiful or belle Aln and represents Alnwick Castle in Northumberland. Morbrun location Vargonche Mid wales Norauge misunderstood placename Israel Near east Babylon, Babylonia Near east, Babiloin(n)e, Babilo(y)ne, Babyloine, Babyloyne Near east, Babel Near east, Jerophin, Jeraphin Near East, (next to red sea) Iturea Near East, Galilee, Bagdad, Baldac Near east, gorre jeroplis Near east, Hierapolis? Hierakonpolis? Bethany Near east, israel Tiberias Near east, ISRAEL; TIBERIAS Ramathaim Near east, jordanien, bei jerusalem Syria Near east, Near degrevant/ Lands, Pennington Kaheti Near east, nessana Sarras Near East, sinai halbinsel Antioc(h)e Near East, syria Aram Near east, syria Sardacia/Sardacia Near East, Syria/Near east, syria, Damascus in Syria Green Wood Near Hutton in Lancashire. Pavia near morgan le fay Media Near-East, Land, Media Norois Norham in Northumberland. Glamorganshire North Sea, Doggerbank Ordohorht Orestae populi Merlin’s Hill ort Malverne Malvern ort Madarie ort Lusin ort Caellus ort esterbury Ort, plaice in Bretaigne (Britain or Brittany) Douai Ort, abbey in France Alain’s Pond Ort, Agrippae Amorestus Ort, Amyntas athens Ort, Aster Barfleur Ort, Bangor, Wales Gaul, bretagne, Land, Barfleur, Normandy Bahtarliez Ort, Bath, England Birinz Ort, Beaumont-sur-Oise selice Ort, Burggraf Korntin, Kontin Ort, Callicrates Gaul,(KarantanienGenewis and Dodone (SW Frankreich? Didonne?) Korntin (Karantanien, Kärnten) Celidoine Ort, Calvary Febus Tomb of Ort, Capo del Faro, Sicily Claradeure Ort, Cîteaux Cloie, Castiel de la Ort, Clairvaux, France Adventures Forest of Ort, Dumbarton, scotland Galaford Ort, Gabbaras Glein Ort, Glastonbury Lann Ort, Lantyan, Cornwall, England, meeting location Igangsol Ort, Lepidus Lidan Ort, location of a battle Clearing Ort, location of a hermitage Guincent, Guitant, Wizant Ort, location of a tournament Manaheim Ort, Malpertuis, the fox Renart's residence Misty Lake Ort, Milo Northern Forest Ort, misunderstood placename Narrow Mountains Ort, Naricli Pass the , Ort, Papirius Sol Pritevins Ort, Posidonius Creacanford, Creocanford Ort, proposed location of a tournament Clear Fountains Ort, royal residence Carrum Ort, royal residence, Caerwent in Gwent. Morrois Forest of/Forest of Morois Morois, Morrois Ort, royal residense and bishopric near Caradigan(t) Gedeorde Ort, ruined chapel Monjardin Ort, St. Bernard Pass Estrigue(i)l, Estragueil, Estringuel Ort, Stonehenge Golden Isle Ort, subterranean habitation near Rigomer Gaul, Île d'Or Lacen ort, the Black Chapel Morville Ort, the manor of Moresc, Truro, Cornwall, England Thornbush Ford Ort, Thoranius Toulouse Ort, Tirida oppidum Kalomidente Osteuropa, Bilsk, ukraine Thrace Ostrom, bycanthice, grece, Thrakien, tharsis/Tharsia? pamphilia Ostrom, Bycanthine, antalya Hylionz Ostrom, bycanthine, asia ilium Cyprus Ostrom, grece, Griechenland, arkADIEN?; Zypern Tribalibot Ostrom, grece India, (India? Thrakien?) Tinodonte Ostrom, Rome, Bycanthine, (Bozcaada ) Greece Ostrom, Rome, Bycanthine, Constantinople/ Carse, Tarse Ostrom, Rome, eastrome, bycanthine, tarsus Crete Ostrom, Rome, Mediterranean, Calcydon Ostrom, Rome, ostrom, bycanthine , mediterranean Cappadocia Ostrom, Rome, ostrom, bycanthine, cappadocia Barbary Pelutho in Cumberland. Penning , Saintonge Pembroke in West Wales. It is described as an island, presumably meaning a peninsula, belonging to the King of Ireland. The Irish settled this area extensively. Galede Pembrokeshire, it might seem likely that a place named after him would lay nearby. This would suggest Gore to be the Gower Peninsula. Gaihom might be Swansea (alias Abertaw). Plains plains The /bacloche (buclow, chester) Perhaps Bintree in Norfolk. Angarde Chastel, -iaux, de l', Castel de la Garde, Chastel, -iaz, de la Garde Pevensey (Anderitum) in Sussex. Sasiaborg Pine Forest, although the woods around Penrith in Cumberland seem likely. Grazing Grounds Possibly Grantchester (Roman Cambridge) or Kendal in Westmorland Britain, Africa,Denmark,,, Ireland, the Isles, North Wales, South Wales , , Mount Snowdon St John Valley of Possibly the Kennet Valley in Berkshire, where the Roman settlement of Spinis (modern Speen) stood. Guincestre, Goncestre, Guncestre, Vincestre, Wincestre Guirecestre, Wirecestre Possibly Winburgh in Norfolk. Stadt, Wissant, Pas-de-Calais Arroy Forest of in Scotland. Probably Ayrshire , Plain of Adventures / Probably Ayrshire Roce, Castel de la Probably Ribchester in Lancashire. Raguleis Probably Rothesay on the Island of Bute in modern Scotland. sindenort Probably the Sid Valley in Devon Quinqueroi Punt Lost Island reland, (Galway Bay; Severn/North Wales, Gorre Alverne reland,, arthur, island of Effin Zone Rom, Italien; schonen, südschweden Corbonia Rome, Bycanthine, Latinale Rome, Bycanthine, Greece,(Larissa) Truro Rome, bycantine Augut Rome, eastern Rome, Bycanthine, Palerne palermo Rome, italy, palermo Corneto Rome, italy, tarquinia Duscotemedon Rome, italy, Toskana, etrurien Elixodjon Rome, ostrom, kroatien, solin, lissabon? Sicily Rome, sicily Carael Rome, vatican or Capitolias Calabria Rome, westrom, italy, calabria Nicosie, Nicosia Rome, westrom, sizilien,nikosia Stadt, nevers venice Rome. italy Lutrinho See, Loch Lomond, Scotland Mermin See, the Dead Sea Valdone Pass St. Fagans, just outside Cardiff (in Glamorganshire). Galion stadt Clarence Stadt, "The lost (damned) city" Bleodas, bleodas, Candaf Stadt, "The white city," possibly Caerwent, Monmouthshire, England, Britain, wales (bei Cardiff?`) Climon Stadt, a city on the borders of Danemarche Cidela: Stadt, A town in Italy Adventurous Ford Stadt, Acre, Palestine Hante Stadt, Aleppo, Syria, Gaul, chantepie Amalvi Stadt, Alexandria, Egypt Britain, scotland,, on an island near Britain (Amlwch, Anglesey?) Antiufäis Stadt, Alnwick, Northumberland, England Aquinparcorentin, Carantin Stadt, Andioce, Antioiche, Antyoce, Entioche Anoeth Stadt, Angers, France? Armagnae Stadt, Arima Arsec Forest Stadt, Arras (Pas-de-Calais), France Autecoine Stadt, Auxerre (Yonne) Bayonne Stadt, Baghdad, Iraq Baruch Stadt, Barletta, Italy Banzor Stadt, Bayeux, Normandy Bithynia Stadt, Beauvais (Oise) Belgoliot Stadt, Bellencombre (Seine-Inférieure) Boulogne Stadt, Benevento, Italy Bestelais Stadt, Berwick-upon-Tweed, England Bethleem, Belïant Stadt, Besançon (Doubs) Blandes Mores, Blanches Mores Stadt, Blaye-sur-Gironde Bouderisborg Stadt, Boulogne-sur-Mer (Pas-de-Calais), France Brecknock Stadt, Brindisi, Apulia, Italy Buelt Stadt, Bruges, Belgium Britain, wales, Buelt in central Wales, where Builth Wells Capua Stadt, Canterbury, England Carmurain Stadt, Capernaum, Galilee, Israel Carhaix Stadt, Cardiff, Wales Carcobra lake of Stadt, Carhaix Chinon, Chinum Stadt, Chartres, France Euphrates Stadt, Chepstow, Monmouthshire Chanoie Stadt, Chester, England Cicily Stadt, Chinon (Indre-et-Loire) Durham Stadt, city Dobliers , Chastel de, Boviers, Castel de Dobliers Stadt, city or castle in Gales; possibly Carlion Conisbrough, Conisborough, Consibrough Stadt, Cologne, Germany Colurment plain of Stadt, Contantinople/Istanbul, Turkey Dane Hill Stadt, Damascus Darenth, Darent Stadt, Damietta, Egypt Dirlantes Stadt, Dinan, Côtes-du-Nord Dinant Stadt, Dinant, Belgium Doward Stadt, Dorchester, Dorset, England Driaique Stadt, Douai (Nord) Dry Island Stadt, Dover, Kent, England Britain, northumberland nahe Corbenbic? Dyofle Stadt, Dublin, Ireland Dusbergo Stadt, Dunfermline, Fife, Ireland Giant’s Knoll Stadt, Genoa, Italy Glastonbury marshes Stadt, Glasgow, Scotland Go(h)ort, Gorhaut, Gorhout, Grohaut, groharz, graharz Stadt, Gloucester, Gloucestershire, England, Britain, Zwischen camelot und corbenic; gronant wales Mans le Stadt, Great Malvern, Worcestershire, England Hidden Island, Hidden Isle Stadt, Hereford Britain, küste bei Barnard castle zw. B und Camelot? Joy Island of Stadt, Jerusalem, Israel Karales/Carbija Stadt, Kent, England Lerline Stadt, Langres, Haute-Marne, France Creneford Stadt, le Cotentin, Normandy, France; or Constantine, Cornwall, England Britain, Cranford in Devon Lerlinte Stadt, Lens, Pas-de-Calais, France Lincoln Stadt, Limerick, Ireland Niques Stadt, Lincoln Lorneparz Stadt, London, England Mad Castle Stadt, Lyon, France Mills Castle of the Stadt, Meaux, France Mill Castle Stadt, Mecca Marsamite Stadt, Melrose, Scotland Miex Stadt, Messina, Sicily Mill Stadt, metz Bessille Stadt, Montbéliard, Burgundy Mynydd Bannawg Stadt, Murcia, Spain Naombrelande, Castel de Stadt, Namur, Belgium Nevois Stadt, Nantes, France Nervana Stadt, Nazareth Nordien Stadt, Newcastletown, Roxburgh, Scotland Germania, Norwegen? No Return Forest of Stadt, Nicaea no return Kingdom of Stadt, Nice, France Nisse Stadt, Nicosia, Cyprus Niviele Stadt, Nijmegen, Holland no Return Valley of Valleys of Camelot Stadt, Nivelles, Belgium Nygramons Stadt, Nottingham, England Britain, Forest Perilous of Norgales or that of southeast Wales around Dame Lyonors' Castle Dangerous. Hard Rock Stadt, poss. Haddington, East Lothian, Scotland Aravius /Mount Snowdon/Mount Ravinity Stadt, Quimper-Corentin (Finistère), Brittany, France? Harp Castle Stadt, Southampton, Hampshire, England Monpellier, Monpeslier Stadt, Spanish city Etna Mount mongibello Stadt, Stirling, Scotland Case Stadt, Tarsus Genevis Stadt, the ruined city of Senaudon; poss. the ruins of Segontium, near Snowdon, Wales Gaul,(SW Frankreich? Didonne? Guenet , Wenet, Veneti) Ganaor Stadt, town Lanoeir Stadt, town in Ireland Galore Stadt, Wallingford, Berkshire, England Britain, (Wales, Glamorgan? Escavalon, Corbenic Glanamule Gastine Stadt, Warwick Guiron the Courteous Fountain of Stadt, Winchester, Hampshire, England Guisinant Stadt, Windsor, Berkshire, England Gumiaaus Stadt, Worcester Fair le Stadt, York Marcosia/Morcoise Stadt, Le Mans, France Lille; Lile Stadt, poss. Lidford, Devonshire, England Lumonoï STADT; Lucca, Italy City without a Name stadtCirencester, Gloucestershire Lens stadt Leicester Lindesores stadt Limoges, France Turkey strom, Rome, Bycanthine, (Turpan) Celice Sulloniacis, the Roman settlement at Brockley Hill in Middlesex, derived from 'Caer-Sull'. Or perhaps the city of Bath which was Aquae Sulis. Arimathia Wald, Argonne Malohier Wald, wood Muntrogin Wildenberg Spinoza Spinosa valley Within the Kingdom of Gore. Possibly Sedbergh in Westmorland. Category:Main Category:Places